swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Corellian KR-TB Doomtreader
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide One of the Corellian Engineering Corporation's forgotten achievements is the KR-TB, better known as the Doomtreader. It represents a radical shift in design for the CEC at a time when the company is searching for a product that resonates well with the majority of their customer base. Though the YT series is nearly a century away from being realized, the KR-TB is one of the earliest attempts at designing a freighter that would be all things to all people. For the time, the Doomtreader's expansive cargo holds are its most lauded feature. With over 300 metric tons of capacity, a small fortune can be secured for reliable transport. The KR-TB is also designed with the solo pilot in mind. The duties of the Copilot can be delegated to an Astromech Droid, necessitating only a small organic crew. Adequate passenger space is provided for up to six additional organics. Next to its vast cargo capabilities, the Doomtreader is renowned for its defensive capabilities. In fact, the KR-TB earns its moniker from its heavy shields, durable construction, and Dual Laser Cannons, which allow it to venture into situations that would doom lesser vessels to capture or destruction. Even though it seems the perfect ship for the intergalactic merchant, the KR-TB is only moderately successful- in part because of the ship's high price tag. Behind the scenes, rivalries within the Corellian Engineering Corporation also play a substantial role in the model's marginalization. In the end, remaining Doomtreaders are sold at cut rates to planetary defense forces and law enforcement agencies. The most famous KR-TB Doomtreader is Hell's Anvil. Taken as a prize by Montross, a well-known Mandalorian bounty hunter and rival of Jango Fett, Hell's Anvil is heavily modified and converted for use as a prisoner transport and mobile base. The most notorious of Hell's Anvil's modifications is a pair of solar ionization cannons, devastating weapons that are unaffected by conventional deflector shields. With Montross's death at the hands of Jango Fett, Hell's Anvil fades into obscurity. Corellian KR-TB Doomtreader Statistics (CL 8) Colossal Space Transport Initiative: -4; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 14 (Flat-Footed 13), Fortitude Defense: 30; +13 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 180; Damage Reduction: 15; Shield Rating: 30; Damage Threshold: 80 Offense Speed: Fly 12 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 3 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 900 km/h) Ranged: Laser Cannons, Dual +6 (See Below) Fighting Space: 20x20 Squares (Character Scale), 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +40 Abilities Strength: 50, Dexterity: 12, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 14 Skills: Initiative -4, Mechanics +6 (+13*), Perception +6 (+13*), Pilot -4, Use Computer +6 (+13*) *If the ship has an Astromech Droid, use these Skill modifiers instead. Ship Statistics Crew: 2 plus Astromech Droid (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: 20 (Droids) Cargo: 100 Tons; Consumables: 1 Month; Carried Craft: None Hyperdrive: Class 2 (Backup Class 15) Availability: Licensed; Cost: 350,000 (70,000 Used) Weapon Systems Laser Cannons, Dual (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +6, Damage: 6d10x2 Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Space Transports